Assemblies consisting of an internal strainer body and an external housing are conveniently utilized in drains of sinks, tubs, basins and like vessels for connection to the discharge conduit. Such assemblies are disclosed in the art in various forms, typical of which are the constructions shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,278,566 to Schaible; 2,961,914 to Young; 3,700,381 to Deeke; and 3,881,201 to Richards. As indicated by these patents, it is common practice to install the assembly by clamping the portion of the vessel surrounding its drain opening between cooperating flanges on the inner and outer members, although other fastening means have also been employed. For example, a screw-mounted supporting ring arrangement is described in Friedman U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,326, which also shows the use of a series of nibs on the neck portion of the cylindrical drain body as a quick disconnect arrangement for locking the body in position upon the supporting ring.
Regardless of the form of the unit, it is of course desirable to minimize complexity, and the cost of manufacture. Moreover, any such cost reduction should obviously not be accompanied by diminished quality or durability, and should not entail any substantial sacrifice in convenience of use or in ease of installation.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel drain assembly for installation in a sink, tub, basin or like vessel, which can be manufactured at substantially less cost than comparable constructions provided heretofore.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an assembly in which no reduction in quality, durability, attractiveness, or facility of installation or use is entailed, as compared to similar prior art assemblies.